Ice Skating
by Valier
Summary: His plan was perfect, his plan was flawless... at least, that was until he tried to carry it out. Damn it, Egbert! - Dave, ever the hopeless romantic, is determined to get with John. So when he takes him ice skating, could it be the best decision he's ever made, or a complete disaster?


Watching the way he glided around the ice, elegantly and smoothly, made Dave feel downright embarrassed. Not that he showed it on his face, of course.**  
**His feet moved flawlessly, his hands were graceful as they kept his balance and his head looked onward, a goofy, buck-toothed smile adorning his pale face. Under the floodlights of the rink, even his sky-blue eyes looked perfect as they glittered behind his glasses.**  
****"**Come on, Dave!"he called, sliding gently to a halt in front of him. "You were the one who wanted to go skating and show me your 'awesome skills', but you haven't even gotten onto the ice yet!"**  
****"**Yeah, well maybe if you hadn't just dashed on as soon as your boots were fastened! Those things are pretty tough, y'know!"he replied, mentally cringing at such a pathetic excuse. Not as pathetic as his real excuse, though.**  
**It was true that he was the one who called his dorky, yet adorable, excuse of a friend, insisting that the two of them go to the outdoor ice rink in the park. He had a plan to carry out, and up until their arrival at the park, it had seemed all would go smoothly.**  
**There was no doubt that someone as airheaded as his said friend, John, would be absolutely terrible at ice-skating. It was just the way the world worked- they fell over as soon as their feet touched the slick surface, and that was if they hadn't fallen on the way there. At least, that's what the movies always taught Dave.**  
**With that in mind, he would help John along the ice, arm around his middle, being careful to make sure he didn't fall. When he thought he might be alright to try on his own, he would let him- only to be right next to him to catch him when he went tumbling to the ground. He would stoop down and catch him around the waist, John's arms around his neck. He would gaze into his angelic eyes, lifting his shades up for John to see his own scarlet irises and then, with their breaths mingling and their eyes darting to each other's lips, he would lean in and-**  
**You get the picture.**  
**That had been Dave's ingenious plan from the start.**  
**Unfortunately, he never thought of the possibility that John was actually _good_at ice-skating.**  
**And he was. _Far_more so than good.**  
****"**Aha, I guess it must just be because I'm so used to fastening them!"John replied bashfully, bringing Dave back to the present. "Well, if you're done now, we can go! Come on!"**  
**The blond boy yelped as John grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto the ice-rink, where he proceeded to sway violently and flail his arms around, nearly hitting several people skating by. He was steadied by a laughing John, who grabbed his upper arms and pushed him to the barrier.**  
****"**I hope those weren't the skills you were wanting to show me,"he said, shaking his head, a smile still on his lips, "because nobody would be impressed by _that_."**  
**Dave froze a little at those words. He forgot he told John he could do some crazy things on ice-skates, but the reality was that he could barely skate at all; and judging by how he had been only mere seconds ago, his already low skill level had decreased to 0 since the last time he did this.**  
**His ideal plan had completely backfired on him.**  
**Not cool.**  
****"**Dave? Dave? Stop spacing out!"**  
**He snapped his eyes back to John, who was grinning widely at him.**  
****"**You can't really skate, can you?"**  
****"**What? Of course I can, don't be stupid John-"**  
****"**Don't be ashamed to admit it... I can teach you, if you want?"**  
**The bespectacled dork's smile turned shy as he looked into the abyss' of Dave's shades for an answer. Dave himself had no idea how to react. This was the perfect opportunity to get closer to John! He'd be a fool to say no! But then, he _was_the cool kid. Cool kids weren't taught how to skate by dorks. It would damage his pride more than he'd care to admit...**  
**At that moment though, he couldn't have cared less. He nodded mutely, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was met by another grin from John, and soon the two were sliding slowly around the ice, Dave's hand on the barrier, his other linked with John's. Soon enough, the snow began to fall, dusting them both nicely in the cold, wet flakes- both felt the mood of the outing change slightly, too. More... romantic...**  
**It was inevitable that one would fall at some point. When Dave stumbled to the ground, taking his partner with him, he mustered all of his strength to keep them both from the pain of the ground. And so, his arms holding John's waist, with said boy's arms looped around his neck, he saved them from their icy peril.**  
**However, as their breaths mingled and John's eyes visibly darted down to his lips, Dave wondered where this was going next- was he being given a chance at the one perfect moment in his not-so-perfect plan? Was this where he would first kiss John, on a snowy night in December, holding him close on an ice-rink? Was this the start of something new-**  
**_Kiss._**  
**Dave's mind went blank. John kissed him...**  
**On the cheek...**  
**He couldn't even stop himself as his face flushed deep pink, showing John everything he wanted to see, even if his face was still void of emotion. John's giggles echoed out into the night as he tried to regain his composure, but one thought stuck out in his mind-**  
**This was definitely the start of something new.

* * *

**Yeah...**

**Definitely not the best I've ever written, but I need to get back into the swing of writing, so I need to start somewhere!**

**Also, first Homestuck fic! :D I hope to write another with the trolls soon~**

**Homestuck © Andrew Hussie**


End file.
